Talk:Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown
Name It think it's becoming increasingly obvious that "Fourth Shinobi World War" is a terrible name for this arc, especially since the war is likely going to be a backdrop for several upcoming arcs. I suggest "expanding" the Kage Summit arc up to chapter 488 and renaming this arc to something about jinchuriki or the demon fox. Thoughts? ~SnapperT '' 02:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good too me. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 06:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I would have to agree with this as well, given it really makes no sense unless the War is only going to go for a certain amount of time. More so given that there will be more then one thing going on while the war is in effect. And the war is not really the main focus, but the Containers or what is left of said containers, and those hunting the containers. Hoever I am not sure what you could call it. --RogueNya (talk) 16:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New Arc?? Is the Confining Jinchuriki Arc over? Should we start the 4th War arc now as of chapter 515?Sparxs77 (talk) 09:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Chapter 516 didn't feel much different, I think it should still count as part of this arc. Omnibender - Talk - 20:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I agreed. When the war actully starts, then we can make a new arc page? Is everyone okay with that?--'''NinjaSheik 22:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Even though the jinchuriki are still being confined, and no LARGE scale battles have been fought yet... winning the 4th Shinobi War takes priority over confining the jinchuriki... So my opinion is to RENAME this arc instead of creating a new one. Besides... as of Naruto #516, Anko Mitarashi has begun fighting Kabuto Yakushi. Does that not count as the war beginning? -- (talk) 21:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, now that I think about it. I changed my mind, we should make a new arc. I mean, everyone is starting the War, right? People are charging into battle...But either way we do it, I'll go along with whatever the admins think it's right.--'NinjaSheik' 21:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Don't be so hasty. Arcs are usually best determined well into the next arc. For all we know, the next chapter might throw everything around again. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, okay.--'NinjaSheik' 23:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Just because the actual war hasn't started yet, doesn't mean that this can't be a new arc. I mean, look at Pain's Invasion Arc. The Arc started at chapter 403, but the actual invasion itself began at chapter 418. All I'm saying is we can determine the outcome with the way the story is moving. Since chapter 516 started showing the two opposing sides marching towards the war, I highly doubt that Kishi-sensei it will take another 30 chapters for them just to run to the battlefield and then dub it "Running Towards the Battlefield Arc." Also, since Bee told Naruto in the last chapter that he's almost done with his training, doesn't that signify that this arc is coming to a close? I just think the admins and higher ups should really think about this and not just shoot it down. We don't just say stuff because we like to. There is evidence to support this. Sparxs77 (talk) 19:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Arcs are not based in canon. They are merely ways of chopping the story up into manageable pieces, so that we can add the details to the articles in an actually usable manner. Sometimes there are clear beginnings and endings to an arc, but oftentimes they subtly transition into one another. We don't know what Kishimoto-sensei will focus on next, so we cannot tell at this moment what the next arc will be about, when it will start, and how things can be best categorised. Instead of risking having to chance the arc names and spans, we would do better to simply wait a bit longer until things are clearer. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with this assessment entirely. My major concern is that "Confining the Jinchuriki" is a misnomer for this arc. The confinement is just a smaller tactic within the much greater 4th Shinobi war. The name "confining the jinchuriki" is no longer accurately/comprehensively portraying the events that are unfolding. This name just confuses people. There are only two options that I can see that will fix the problem... and sooner or later, the admins/contributers will have to implement one of these two options: :::OPTION #1: Create a brand new arc after a chosen cut-off point. :::For example, Naruto #515 onward will be called something along the lines of "Fourth Great Shinobi War arc" while Naruto's time and training on the turtle island will be contained within the ('''''now seperate) "Confining the Jinchuriki Arc." :::OPTION #2: Rename the current arc to something more accurate. :::The name "Confining the Jinchuriki arc" will be changed to something along the lines of "Fourth Great Shinobi War arc." This renamed arc will include Naruto's time and training on the Turtle Island. ::Option #1 adheres to ShounenSuki's stated framework because it breaks the story down into managable chunks. However, Naruto's time and training on the Turtle Island will continue well into the purposed "Fourth Great Shinobi War arc". That will cause some confusion among the readers. Option #2 solves this problem by fusing Naruto's training with the events of the war (which is accurate, since his training is happening WHILE the war is occuring). However, Option #2 is less managable according to ShounenSuki's stated framework because it doesn't break the story down into more managable chunks. ::So, just to recap, Option#1 keeps things managable yet less accurate (since the training continues through the war), while Option #2 keeps things accurate yet slightly less managable. Now, if you ask me, we should be shooting for accuracy above all else... So I feel we should go with option #2 and just rename the arc to something along the lines of "Fourth Great Shinobi War arc." ::That said, this decision probably won't be made until much later, when we know more about the story. But sooner or later, the decision must be made.--Daleadil (talk) 04:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) It's still too early to do things, but if things pace up in following chapters, I think we can consider chapter 517 as the beginning of a new arc. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! That means we can create the a new Arc page?--'NinjaSheik' 00:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Are we all in agreement that we can start a new arc? Sparxs77 (talk) 13:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement. Anybody else? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :That depends on what you propose as the name and beginning point of the arc. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC)